Un héroe Impredecible
by Heromtz
Summary: Héroes, son aquellos quienes por sus obras son inmortalizados como leyendas, pero como cualquier otra cosa mueren con el tiempo y terminan en el olvido, pero cuando una gran amenaza emerge, le toca a un viejo héroe demostrar por que él es el héroe mas impredecible de la historia. AU Naruto/Fate/zero crossover
1. Prologo

**Un héroe impredecible**

**Hola de nuevo Heromtz con un nuevo clossover, esta vez tenemos un Naruto/Fate/zero, en este fic tendremos varias introducciones de otras franquicias del Nasuverso, claro que la historia cambiara mucho a la de la versión canon por lo que no esperen los mismo resultados, ya que por el hecho de ser un clossover podemos determinar que no todo saldrá como uno espera, bueno al final ustedes juzguen**

"Naruto" habla normal

'Naruto' pensamientos

"¡NARUTO!" gritos

"**Naruto" voces profundas/distorsionadas/demoniacas/oscuras**

"Rasengan!" ataques

"_Naruto" _flashback

**Yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ninguna franquicia en este fic y todo lo escrito aquí es por diversión y no por deseo lucrativo.**

**-Comenzamos-**

* * *

La Guerra del Santo Grial.

Un concurso entre siete magos por el premio final.

¿Qué premio Preguntas?

Pues el Santo Grial por supuesto.

No es la copa que Jesús bebió en la Última Cena con sus doce apóstoles, pero es lo suficientemente gloriosa para justificar el nombre.

Concede cualquier deseo al propietario, no importa cuán grande, pequeño, inútil, o demente el deseo puede ser.

Sin embargo es solo un deseo, de lo contrario no habría necesidad de esta guerra.

Para conseguir este objeto maravilloso, los siete magos debe convocar a siete "Servants" o sirvientes y hacerlos luchar entre sí hasta la muerte.

Sin embargo, estos "Servants" no son más que meros esclavos, oh no. Ellos son héroes legendarios resucitados. Teniendo en cuenta la forma y el medio de su invocación, estos sirvientes deben luchar por aquel que los invoco, su "Master" o Amo. Lo hacen con la esperanza de conseguir su propio deseo del Santo Grial, con la esperanza de corregir errores ya sea en su vida o adquirir algo egoísta.

Estos magos, los Masters, ¿Son voluntarios con el fin de tomar parte en esta gloriosa batalla?

No, son elegidos por el propio Santo Grial. El Santo Grial elige los siete Masters que tomarían parte en la guerra, dándoles tres Sellos de Comando con el fin de controlar sus Servants. El Grial elige los concursantes de la batalla en función de su necesidad.

También hay que mencionar que a veces no Magos son elegidos para ser Masters, pero eso no viene al caso.

También hay que mencionar que el Grial tiene acceso al Trono de los Héroes. Un reino en la realidad que está más allá del tiempo y espacio. Este "Trono" contiene los espíritus de héroes y anti-héroes. Algunos de estos son espíritus del pasado, del presente, de las realidades separadas, e incluso del futuro.

A veces, los Masters eligen artefactos específicos, catalizadores, con el fin de convocar a los héroes específicos como Servants. Si no hay ningún catalizador presente, entonces el Grial escoge un héroe que está cerca en términos de personalidad o deseo.

Pero al final, es la elección del Grial como el Servant que el Master van a recibir.

Y no hay mejor ejemplo del demostrar el poder del Grial que la Cuarta Guerra del Santo Grial.

* * *

**Turín, Italia (1991):**

En la sala de una elegante villa construida sobre una pequeña colina en el barrio más bonito en el sur de Turín, tres hombres estaban parados uno frente al otro.

"Las marcas que han aparecido en su mano derecha se denominan 'Sellos de Comando'." Uno de ellos habló, su voz suave cuando se dirigió a los otros dos, que vestían ropas de sacerdotes que los identificaban como miembros de la Iglesia Católica. "Estos son la prueba de que usted ha sido elegido por el Santo Grial, y lo califican con el derecho de controlar un Servant."

La persona que había hablado era Tohsaka Tokiomi, actual jefe de la familia Tohsaka, una de las tres familias fundadoras detrás de la ahora infame Fuyuki Grial Wars. Llevaba un esmoquin rojo con una camisa blanca y una cinta azul atada alrededor de su cuello. Tenía el pelo negro, ojos azules, y una pequeña perilla. Los otros dos miembros consistieron del Padre Kotomine Risei, un viejo "amigo" de la familia Tohsaka y su hijo Kirei, a quien iban dirigidas las palabras de Tokiomi. Risei era un anciano que tenía arrugas en la cara, aparentemente con los ojos cerrados, y el cabello gris. Kirei tenía características más jovenes en la cara, ojos marrones, y pelo castaño y corto.

Kirei tuvo que admitir, por un amigo de su padre, un hombre piados, que no tardaría en llegar a ochenta, Tokiomi era sorprendentemente joven, posiblemente poco mayor que Kirei, aunque la sensación de serenidad y confianza que él despedía habló de experiencia que Kirei sólo se había sentido a los miembros de alto rango de la Agencia Entierro.

Fue realmente sorprendente, ya que incluso para los estándares de Magos japoneses, los Tohsaka eran un viejo y distinguido linaje. Lo que sorprendió, o más bien intrigo Kirei, fue que la desenvoltura de la que había revelado su identidad como Mago, y el como tendría que ser un tonto para comprar una propiedad tan descaradamente a corta distancia de la Iglesia, y especialmente a declarar su estado ante los miembros de la División de entierro de la "Santa Iglesia", que siguen la una doctrina de exterminar el estigma de la herejía, como la hechicería y enterrarlo en el olvido.

Normalmente, los Magos conspiran e interactúan sólo con otros magos, prefiriendo la seguridad de la Asociación de Magos para evitar enfrentamientos con las fuerzas del orden de la Iglesia. Recientemente, ambas partes acordaron un "alto al fuego" de las clases con el fin de mantener la paz después de la última guerra mundial, pero aun así era extraña la idea en el que dos de los miembros de la Santa Iglesia y un mago se reunían en el mismo edificio para discutir uno de los más 'blasfemo' de rituales sin alguien perder una extremidad.

Los Tohsaka eran una excepción sin embargo, después de haber hecho un punto de mantener buenas relaciones con la Iglesia, en particular la familia Kotomine, una relación que se mantiene a través de las generosas donaciones que iban en ambas direcciones desde antes de la fundación de la Guerra del Grial.

Risei había conocido abuelo de Tokiomi y había supervisado la Guerra del Grial anterior, que había estado a la altura que se estaba convirtiendo en una tendencia. Ahora, en el ocaso de sus años, él era bastante ansioso por ver el ritual a buen término, y no podría ser más feliz cuando Kirei había llegado a él la noche anterior, que revela el patrón de superficie en la parte posterior de su mano, que lo identificó como uno de los "maestros" elegidos por el Grial, y que había contactado Tokiomi inmediatamente.

"¿El Grial habría preferido la gente seleccionar?" Reflexionó durante un descanso en la explicación de Tokiomi, no le gustaba la forma en que el hombre mayor le estaba mirando.

"Las tres familias fundadoras: Einzbern, Matou y Tohsaka siempre se incluyen entre los participantes." Tokiomi confirmó con un gesto, levantando una mano para revelar un patrón triple anillo "Debido a mi estatus como el actual heredero de la familia Tohsaka, voy a participar en la próxima batalla."

Kirei no dijo nada, pero por dentro se puso tenso, mirando al anciano ante él con cautela. Mientras dudaba de que su padre habría estado de acuerdo en la reunión si la intención de Tokiomi era el juego sucio, no importa el hecho de que el hombre era importante, tendría que ser suicida para intentar cualquier cosa contra un servidor de la Iglesia, aunque nunca hace daño el tener cuidado. "Tengo curiosidad por estos "Servants" que usted mencionó antes" Él murmuró al fin, mirando al hombre mayor delante de él con cuidado. "¿Dijiste que eran Espíritus Heroicos convocados y utilizados como familiares?"

"Sé que puede parecer difícil de creer, teniendo en cuenta tu educación." Tokiomi señaló, suspirando como si la sola idea dejo atónito incluso a él. "La Invocación de siete guerreros de entre las filas de los Espíritus Heroicos que existían desde la época de los dioses en el presente y el emparejamiento con siete Magos para luchar en una sangrienta batalla por la supremacía." Él asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento al hecho de que él declaró. "Es mucho lo que la Guerra del Santo Grial se trata."

"¿Y usted permite que tal monstruosidad?" Kirei preguntó, dirigiéndose no sólo Tokiomi, sino también su solemne padre enfrentado, que había mantenido su silencio hasta el momento. "¿En un lugar donde viven miles de ciudadanos?"

Huelga decir que, incluso antes de que el alto el fuego entre la iglesia y de la Asociación de Magos, todos los magos realizó sus prácticas en secreto para evitar llamar la atención sobre sí mismos. En esta era moderna, donde la ciencia y la tecnología fueron reemplazando rápidamente magia como la fuerza más predominante en el planeta, para revelar su existencia como un mago era equivalente al suicidio, incluso sin tener en cuenta los decretos de la Santa Iglesia.

"Desde el tercer Heaven's Feel se ha llegado a un acuerdo para que en la Santa Iglesia nos enviará un supervisor para evitar los daños potenciales de la guerra a un mínimo." Risei habló, sorprendiendo a su hijo. "Es nuestro deber, no sólo para ocultar todos los rastros de existencia de la guerra, pero para asegurarse de que los magos lo hagan así."

"¿La Iglesia sirve como un árbitro en un conflicto entre Magos?" Kirei repetir, sin duda sorprendido por la revelación, aunque naturalmente se escondió bien.

"Es precisamente porque es un conflicto entre los magos que lo hagamos." Risei, reveló: "En su forma actual, no hay nadie en la Asociación de Magos calificado para actuar un árbitro imparcial, debido a las implicaciones políticas. Simplemente no había otra manera que el recurso a una autoridad externa, como la Iglesia." Él asintió solemnemente. "Además, como estoy seguro de que eres consciente de que de la Santa Iglesia, no podemos hacer la vista gorda ante un ritual que implica un así llamado "Santo Grial", aunque a decir verdad, hemos tenido pruebas concluyentes de que el Grial de Fuyuki difiere de la reliquia sagrada desde hace algún tiempo. "

Eso sin duda explica por qué las guerras Grial se habían permitido y seguir sin oposición durante tanto tiempo. Normalmente, la Iglesia no habría permanecido inactiva ante un tesoro, y Kirei tenía pocas dudas de que, Master o no, habrían sido desplegados en Fuyuki junto con varios otros miembros de la Asamblea del octavo sacramento para saquear el Grial fuera de las manos de los magos, y dejar al diablo con el fuego.

"Aun así no es como si nos podemos simplemente ignorar un dispositivo concede deseos omnipotente." Risei admitió con un gesto preocupado. "¿Quién sabe qué desastre podría ser labrado si fuera a caer en las manos equivocadas?"

"Por lo tanto, lo mejor es que nos aseguramos de que al menos el Grial caiga en las "correctas" las manos como un plan B." Tokiomi interrumpió y Kirei tenían ninguna duda en su mente en cuanto a cuyas manos la cabeza Tohsaka estaba hablando.

"Si bien los Tohsaka son realmente Magos, tienen una larga historia de amistad con la Iglesia." Risei continuó, lo que confirma las sospechas de su hijo. "Yo también puedo responder por el carácter de Tokiomi-kun, y por otra parte, sus intenciones para el Grial son claras."

"Para llegar a Akasha, ese es el único deseo de la familia Tohsaka." Tokiomi verificada, como si Kirei no había adivinado ya. "Lamentablemente, los Einzbern y Matou han olvidado tanto el deseo que una vez compartimos."

"Así que voy a participar en la próxima Guerra del Santo Grial para asegurar la victoria de Tohsaka Tokiomi, entonces." Kirei deduce, ganando un asentimiento de su padre y una sonrisa de Tokiomi.

"Por supuesto, en la superficie, vamos a actuar como enemigos que luchan sobre el Grial." El jefe Tohsaka elaborado, como si Kirei no había sido capaz de resolverlo por su cuenta. "Pero bajo la superficie, vamos a unir fuerzas para derrotar a los cinco Maestros restantes, y lograr una victoria segura". Sonrió al Risei asintió austeramente. "Kirei-kun, será trasladado de la Santa Iglesia a la Asociación de Magos, en el que te convertirá en mi aprendiz."

"Ya se han emitido las órdenes oficiales." Risei confirmó, sacando una carta de notificación de que llevaba las firmas conjuntas, tanto de la Santa Iglesia y de la Asociación de Magos, se dirigió a su único hijo.

"Vas a ir a Japón y donde entraras en el estudio de la magia." Tokiomi continuó con confianza. "Allí es donde te convertirás en un mago lo suficientemente fuerte como para convocar a un Servant para luchar en la Guerra del Grial dentro de tres años." Él sonrió a Kirei "Entonces, ¿tiene alguna otra pregunta?"

"Sólo una pregunta," Kirei admitió, volviéndose para mirar Tokiomi a los ojos por primera vez. "¿Qué es exactamente la voluntad del Grial en la selección de los Maestros?"

Tokiomi parpadeó, frunciendo el ceño, el jefe Tohsaka no haber previsto esa pregunta, y Kirei tuvo que admitir que se sentía una pequeña cantidad de logro para borrar la sonrisa satisfecha de la cara del hombre. El momento fue de corta duración, sin embargo, como Tokiomi pronto recuperó la compostura, "El Grial prefiere elegir Masters que más lo necesitan." Él admitió, sonriendo con calma Kirei.

"¿Eso quiere decir que todos los maestros seleccionados tienen una razón para codiciar el Grial?" el joven Kotomine preguntó, tratando de mantener la voz, sólo la gestión con los años de práctica que había acumulado como miembro del octavo sacramento.

"No necesariamente". Tokiomi respondió, su tono desdeñoso. "Se han dado casos en el pasado donde los Sellos de Comando han aparecido en las personas que no se pueden esperar para ser elegidos." Echó un vistazo a Kirei con una sonrisa. "Ya veo. Kirei-kun, ¿sigues confundido que tú, más que nadie, fuiste elegido?" Continuó en el asentimiento de Kirei. "La verdad es que es sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta que tu único vínculo con el Grial sería a través de tu padre, en su papel de supervisor." Luego sonrió con confianza, como si algo había ocurrido a él. "No, tal vez sería mejor decir que es la razón por la que ha sido seleccionado. Quizás el Grial prevé que la Santa Iglesia apoyaría la familia Tohsaka. En otras palabras, el Grial me está dando dos acciones de Sellos de Comando, y por qué, te eligió como master". Él sonrió con arrogancia a Kotomine joven. "¿Esta explicación te satisface?"

No lo hizo, pero Kirei no era el tipo de hombre para expresar sus opiniones en algo menos que se trataba de la realización de la doctrina de la Iglesia, en cuyo caso estaba más que feliz de tener su "punto" de ancho. Sin embargo, por lo poco que había logrado reunir de la personalidad del arrogante líder de la familia Tohsaka, era claro para él que no era probable que obtendría una respuesta más satisfactoria de este hombre por el momento, por lo que optó por ponerlo en suspenso a favor de exigir saber cuándo iban a salir para poder hacer los preparativos.

"Tengo una pequeña tarea de cuidar a la Torre del Reloj que me obliga a hacer una parada en Gran Bretaña por primera vez." Tokiomi reveló "Tu vas a viajar a Japón por delante de mí, yo ya he informado a mi familia y ellos están esperando por usted."

"Entendido". Kirei reconoció, preguntándose exactamente qué tipo de bienvenida que él, un ex miembro de los Ejecutores, era probable que reciba en la casa de un mago. Él asintió con la cabeza al pasar a su padre antes de despedirse, al salir de la villa y hacer su camino lentamente por la senda sinuosa colina. El viento del mar Mediterráneo hacia crujir el pelo mientras distraídamente frotó el dorso de la mano, los Sellos de Comando brillantes, rojos como la sangre a la luz con su formas que parecían una hoja con un espiral en el centro. Sin embargo él estaba sumido en sus pensamientos acerca de toda la situación.

Había pasado algún tiempo desde la muerte de su esposa, Claudia Kotomine-Hortensia. Ella era una mujer enferma terminal que Kirei había conocido en la iglesia, y se casó con ella... lo amaba con todo su corazón, a pesar de lo fría que era su personalidad. Incluso ellos tenían una hija, Caren, Kirei había estado esperando que él pudiera encontrar algún gozo de ser un marido y un padre.

Desafortunadamente, Kirei no sentía la felicidad de su bella esposa o hija. Kirei era un hombre perturbado, ni siquiera él lo sabía. Lo único que sentía alegría cada vez que había sufrimiento humano, y nada más. Ese solo hecho... lo asustaba.

Una noche, le confesó a su esposa de todas sus faltas y que no importa qué, no podía amarla a ella o a Caren. Tenía la esperanza de que al hablar de sus problemas con alguien que sabía que no se lo diria a nadie se sentiría mejor. Y tal vez Claudia le proporcionaría una respuesta. En su lugar, se suicidó con el fin de que en su muerte, estaría triste por su muerte y que por lo tanto saber que la amaba de verdad.

Él había estado triste, sí, pero no por la razón Claudia esperaba, murió creyendo pulgar ese vacio en su interior, pero él estaba triste de que no podía haberla matado el mismo.

Kirei nunca había sido más sorprendido, indignado y horrorizado de sí mismo en toda su vida.

Después de esto, poco después había enviado a Caren a vivir con sus parientes. No volvió a mirar a atrás ni una vez, ni siquiera cuando ella lloraba para que él volviera. Fue lo mejor, porque aunque él no la amaba que estaba preocupado por su seguridad. Si se quedaba con él... Kirei no estaba seguro de lo que él le podría hacerle a ella.

"¿Pero por qué?" Kirei pensó mientras seguía frotando los Sellos de Comando en su mano. "¿Por qué fui elegido?"

No importaba. Lo que importaba era que tal vez, con el tiempo iba a estar dotado de un propósito.

La búsqueda de un propósito en la vida era lo único que necesitaba para seguir viviendo en este mundo...

* * *

**Tres años después (otro plano de existencia):**

El Grial, como se ha dicho antes, era más o menos omnipotente.

_Yo llamo a ti..._

También se puede corromper, no es que nadie tenga conocimiento de eso, ya que debido a una anomalía en la tercera guerra dio surgimiento a una nueva clase de héroe lo que originó la corrupción. Esto tal vez explica por qué alguien como Kirei Kotomine fue elegido para esta guerra.

_A ti que estas a mi lado… Cuya espada controla mi destino._

Kirei Kotomine sabía por el catalizador que poseía que su intención era de convocar a un Hassan-i-Sabbah, o más específicamente "El cien caras Hassan", con el fin de servir a Tokiomi Tohsaka y competir en la Guerra del Santo Grial.

_Que me respondas si aceptas mis deseos y razonamientos._

Debido a la corrupción del Santo Grial, algunos Servants y Masters serían elegidos a pesar de no ser considerados aptos, pero hay algo que nadie, ni siquiera una de las tres familias fundadoras saben, era que el santo grial no solo era un objeto autónomo y omnipotente, era un sistema, un sistema que conlleva la más larga y basta información del universo, incluso información anterior de "La era de los dioses" o cualquier otro periodo conocido de la era actual, y debido a su corrupción que el sistema había sido expuesto, el Grial buscaba una manera de corregir su condición.

_El juramento comienza aquí. En este mundo eterno represento el bien, Pero también soy aquel que juzga el mal de este mundo._

Más de un "héroe" había tocado esta máscara específicamente, y este "héroe" es exactamente lo que el grial necesita, qué mejor manera de corregir una anomalía que creando otra específicamente para lidiar con la primera.

_Séptimo paraíso que controla la gran trinidad, Libérate del círculo de restricción..._

Por lo tanto, el Grial eligió el Espíritu Heroico necesario...

_¡Guardián de los cielos!_

Y el Servant se convocó.

* * *

**Fuyuki City (1994):**

Kotomine Kirei se detuvo y miró al Servant delante de él, como el humo de la matriz Invocación desaparecía con una expresión neutra en su rostro, pero su mente estaba corriendo. El que el Servant delante de él, definitivamente no era de ascendencia del Medio Oriente ni fue vestido con los antiguos trajes de ningún tipo.

No, el servant delante de él era un hombre alto y con buena condición física, era joven, alrededor de los veinte años, tenía el cabello rubio con un tono muy intenso como el sol y picudo que estaba hacia todas direcciones pero con dos mechones que pasaban por sus patillas hacia la mandíbula, con una cola de caballo que llegaba por debajo de sus hombros y en su frente sosteniendo su cabello llevaba una banda negra con una placa metálica con un símbolo de una hoja grabada en ella muy similar a su sello en su mano, tenía los ojos color zafiro más intenso que había visto, su piel parecía tener un tono bronceado pero a diferencia de los que permanecen bajo el sol, su tono parecía natural dándole un toque exótico y lo más llamativo de su rostro era unas tres líneas que pasaban por cada mejilla dándole la apariencia de "bigotes" de algún tipo de felino dándole una imagen feral, el vestía un abrigo rojo de cuello alto y de mangas cortas con flamas negras en las mangas y el borde cerca de las piernas, tenía una chaqueta negra con naranja y unos pantalones negros con unas vendas blancas en su pierna derecha con sandalias negras y en su espalda parecía llevar un enorme pergamino atado a su cintura.

Sin duda no es Hassan-i-Sabbah...

Antes de que pudiera contemplar esto, el Servant levantó una ceja y le habló en japonés muy fluido pero con un acento muy diferente, "¿Eres tu quien me has convocado?"

"...Sí." Kirei respondió después de un momento, absorbiendo más este nuevo desarrollo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Hay algo mal con el catalizador?

"¡Genial!" El Servant gritó ante el con una enorme sonrisa se extendía por su cara dándole una apariencia vulpina por su bigotes. A continuación, se puso en frente de Kirei y animadamente le estrechó la mano derecha con la suya. "¡El contrato se completa a continuación! ¡Tengo que decir, es un poco chocante el ser convocado por un sacerdote de todas las cosas! La última vez que estuve con un tipo de monje o alguien religioso, alguien quiso matarme, ¡pero algo me dice que esta asociación va a funcionar muy bien!"

"Um..." Kirei murmuró con los ojos muy abiertos ante el entusiasmo del Servant que se detuvo y miró hacia atrás en la matriz convocatoria, viendo la máscara de Hassan que Kirei había utilizado como catalizador.

"¡Hey, me acuerdo de esto!" El 'Servant' gritó, soltó la mano de Kirei, fue a la matriz, y la recogió antes de inspeccionarlo. "mmm, está muy viejo y gastado..." en un segundo después la máscara empezó a brillar y unos símbolos como runas o sellos empezaron a salir de todos lados de esta, siguiendo con la máscara empezando a cambiar tomando una forma más ovalada y empezando a crecer en otras partes mientras otros colores empezaron a aparecer, después de unos segundos la máscara dejo de brillar y en vez de la vieja mascara con imagen de una calavera, estaba la de una totalmente liza y con un bulto en frente en la nariz, tenía una especies de orejas puntiagudo como de zorro y llevaba marcas rojas como bigotes en la zona de las mejillas con una enorme sonrisa en la sona de la boca y en vez de orificio para los ojos, la máscara tenía una líneas negras dándole a la máscara la apariencia de una tradicional mascara japonesa de un Kitsune **(N/A: Imaginen la mascara de ANBU Kitsune la pueden buscar en google)** "¡Aha! Tal como la primera vez que llego a mi" dijo el Servant con una mirada nostálgica antes de que se pusiera la máscara y esta simplemente se desvaneciera.

"¿Q-quién eres?" Kirei finalmente preguntó, haciendo que el Siervo se dirigiera a él antes de sonreír de la emoción.

"Oh, esperaba que preguntaras eso." Dijo el Servant con su inusual sonrisa antes de que diera un enorme salto hacia atrás terminando con la pierna izquierda extendida hacia atrás mientras se posicionaba sobre la pierna derecha, extendía ambos brazos, el derecho hacia adelante y el izquierdo hacia atrás mientras abría las palmas de su manos con solo el pulgar, el índice y el medio mientras los otros dos dedos seguían cerrados dándole la apariencia de estar surfeando. En ese instante música folclórica japonesa empezó a sonar en medio de la habitación haciendo que Kirei empezara a mira por la habitación buscando el origen de dicha música "De norte a sur, de este a oeste, mi nombre es pronunciado en cada boca por todas las naciones" decía el Servant mientras empezaba a menear la cabeza en círculos causando que su cabello se agitara salvajemente haciéndole al sacerdote difícil no evitar verlo "Las mujeres me desean y los hombres desean ser yo" continuaba mientras extendía los brazos a los lados mientras se paraba solo en su pierna derecha antes de dar un par de brincos a su derecha "El gran Sabio ninja y Héroe legendario…" seguía mientras se detenía de nuevo con las piernas extendidas hacia los lados y sus manos unidas por las palmas antes de separarlas y presionarlas hacia el suelo para después una enorme cortina de humo lo cubriera "¡El único e inigualable NARUTO UZUMAKI!" grito el Servant mientras aparecía en sima de lo que parecía un enorme sapo el cual era de color naranja con manchas negras y vestía un chaleco azul mientras él se paraba con ambas piernas juntas sobre la cabeza del sapo mientras sus manos nuevamente se unían por las palmas y su cabello era ventilado por una corriente de aire que parecía venir de ningún lado "¡Y me presento en esta guerra del santo grial como el Servant de la clase Saver!" termino el recién nombrado "Saver" volviendo a su pose inicial con una enorme sonrisa dejando a un atónito Kirei boquiabierto y con mirada perpleja.

Mientras el Servant no podía dejar de sonreír ante la expresión de su Master, Después de recuperarse de la más extraña 'introducción' que allá visto, en la mente de Kirei miles de pensamientos eran registrados a mil por hora, ¿Cómo es esto posible? Se suponía que el invocaría un Assassin y el joven en frente de él claramente no era uno, ¿y a que se refería con "Saver"? Claramente no se refería al héroe de la espada "Saber" ¿Acaso era una clase nueva de héroe? ¿Cómo era posible eso? ¡Solo había 7! ¡Esto cambia totalmente el plan que se había plantado para la guerra!

Kirei decidió tranquilizarse, no era bueno perder la calma, él debía de informarle acerca de esta situación a su padre y Tokiomi y ver cómo afectaría a su plan, pero de algo él estaba muy seguro…

Nadie podría haber predicho esto.

* * *

**N/A: Y listo el prologo de esta nueva historia, si han leído la historia de "Untold Story: Fate Stay Dawn" de "Axel yamamoto" sabrán de donde saque la idea, es una de las ideas mas originales que haya visto, ya que si lo piensan bien Naruto solo entra en la categoria de Rider o Berseker debido a las habilidades ya demostradas antes, por lo que meterlo en la categoria "Saver" es una de las otras mas logicas debido a su estatus de "elegido" en su manga, como verán esto sera un AU y obviamente la presencia de Naruto sera la causa de un cambio drástico en la historia, no habrá assassin y Naruto sera el unico de su serie que aparecerá a menos que sean flashback o otras circunstancias, y en el caso de assassin por lo que es obvio que no estará aquí y muchos de los argumentos en donde era esencial ya no sucederán y prácticamente todo vendrá de mi imaginación, como sea espero que les guste y por favor si pueden chequen alguna otra futura historia que valla a subir y no esperen que escriba un capitulo cada semana o en un tiempo especifico ya que debido a que estudio ahora mismo no tengo un tiempo determinado por su comprensión gracias y nos vemos pronto.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Un héroe impredecible**

**Hey que tal, aquí un nuevo capítulo, **

"Naruto" habla normal

'Naruto' pensamientos

"¡NARUTO!" gritos

"**Naruto" voces profundas/distorsionadas/demoniacas/oscuras**

"Rasengan!" ataques

"_Naruto" _flashback

**Yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ninguna franquicia en este fic y todo lo escrito aquí es por diversión y no por deseo lucrativo.**

**Capitulo 1 - **

**-Comenzamos-**

" Saver..." Risei murmuró para sí mientras miraba al Servant, sin siquiera tratar de ocultar el desdén en sus ojos al recordar cómo se presentaron el uno al otro.

* * *

**_(Flashback – Hace 1 día)_**

_Risei había sido llamado por su hijo Kirei hace unas horas al explicarle de un posible error en la invocación del Servant por lo que inmediatamente fue a inspeccionar a la residencia que Tokiomi había dado a Kirei._

_Ya llegando había sido recibido por Kirei quien tenía una mirada frustrada, siendo raro para alguien como él que siempre tenía una expresión blanca en el rostro, pero Risei decidió pasarlo por alto y conocer a la causa de todo ese problema._

_Fue entonces que entrando a la habitación Kirei le había señalado hacia donde estaba la cocina, caminando hacia la puerta la abrió lentamente para encontrarse con algo que sería lo más común desde ese momento._

_En frente de él se encontraba la cocina, era simple, con una estufa, un refrigerador y el lavabo, aunque los magos no aceptan el uso de la tecnología fue por petición de Risei que le proveyeran con al menos los electrodomésticos básicos para la cocina, en medio de la cocina estaba una mesa en la cual se podía ver a un joven rubio con vestimentas no muy comunes comiendo de un envase de Ramen instantáneo y tenía varios de estos acumulados a un lado en la mesa, inmediatamente el joven percibió la nueva presencia del sacerdote y volteo mirarlo dándole un amigable saludo con su mano y una enorme sonrisa antes de volver a comer sus fideos ._

_Un silencio incomodo había ocupado la cocina hasta que el Master decidió termínalo._

"_*suspiro* Padre, este es mi Servant Saver, Saver te presento a mi padre Risei Kotomine" los presentó Kirei dejando a un perplejo Risei._

"_¿S-saver?" pregunto un sorprendido Risei quien solo recibió un silencioso asentimiento de Kirei._

"_¡Que tal!" Saludo Saver con entusiasmo._

_Risei igual que su hijo sabía cómo mantener la calma pero en su cabeza miles de pensamientos ocurrían por segundo pero algo era claro._

_Nadie venia venir lo que seguía._

**_(Fin flashback_)**

* * *

Cuando Kirei le había informado a él que algo... Inesperado... ocurrió durante la convocatoria, se puso inmediatamente en contacto con Tokiomi para que pudieran reunirse y ver qué tan grande era la supuesta "complicación" y como esta iba a cambiar su plan inicial. Tokiomi había ordenado inmediatamente a todos reunirse en su residencia, y al cabo de media hora llegó con Kirei... y Saver... quien no dejaba de ver toda la casa con una gran fascinación en sus ojos que normalmente encuentras en niños.

"Tengo que decir que Kirei mi amigo, ¡tienes algunos amigos mucha clase!" gritó Saver mientras colocaba sus manos en el bolsillo de su abrigo y se acercó a la mesa de Tokiomi y, sin ni siquiera preguntar, cogió la botella de vino que estaba sentado sobre él. "¡Oh, treinta años de edad y de Francia! Nunca he bebido vino y ciertamente no he ido a Francia, pero mi maestro siempre dijo que experimentara cosas nuevas" Saber a continuación se sirvió una copa antes de tomar un sorbo y continuando a sentarse en la mesa con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro mientras observaba a los hombres reunidos. "Ahora, tengo que admitir que estar aquí es muy entretenido y todo eso, pero ¿por qué estamos en la casa de otro Master?"

"¿Así que te diste cuenta?" Tokiomi preguntó con suavidad, manteniendo su aire de confianza mientras observaba el Servant.

"No es tan difícil, ya veo que tienes las marcas en la mano derecha. Realmente deberías conseguir unos guantes o algo así." Luego volvió sus ojos a un Kirei aún en silencio y dijo: "Lo mismo va para ti. Si no quieres que los Masters averigüen tu identidad y comenzar algún problema tan temprano mucho antes de la guerra. Conozco algunos trucos para mantener esas cosas fuera de la vista y creo que podemos... "

"Eso no será necesario Saver". Tokiomi habló, haciendo a Saver volver su atención hacia él. "Mientras que puede que los dos seamos Masters, Kirei y yo somos aliados en esta guerra. Vamos a trabajar juntos con el fin de derrotar a los Servants enemigos. Ya tengo una estrategia en mente y decidí lo que será nuestro primer paso."

"¿Ah, sí?" Saver preguntó, levantando una ceja en evidente interés. "¿Significa esto que estarás convocando a tu Servant pronto? No he sentido otra presencia en esta casa, y se supone que tienes que ser un Master. Como que es estúpido ¿no crees?"

"Saver..." Risei murmuro mientras sus ojos se estrecharon aún más. "No insultes a tus aliados. He trabajado con Tokiomi-kun para muchos..."

"Sí, sí". Saver arrastrando las palabras con un gesto desdeñoso mientras toma otro sorbo de su vino. Él chasqueó los labios y murmuró: "¡Valla, esto es bueno¡ no tanto como el Sake de Gamabunta pero igual es bueno..." antes de mirar a Kirei y preguntando: "¿Qué piensas tú? Estos tipos dicen que somos aliados y todo eso, pero aun así es un poco tonto el invitar a otro Master a la casa sin convocar a su propio Servant primero, ¿no? "

Kirei parpadeó ante la pregunta directa de Saver. Saver había estado tratando de iniciar una conversación con él desde su convocatoria, y no fue disuadido por el silencio de Kirei. El hombre era persistente, eso era seguro. Desde el aspecto de las cosas Saver no iba a dejar pasar esto, y su padre y Tokiomi lo miraban por su respuesta a la pregunta. Ah, bueno, tanto por la espera de la conversación hasta el final... "No me corresponde juzgar las decisiones de mi señor..."

"¿Qué? ¿En serio?" Saver preguntó, sólo reciben el silencio como respuesta. A continuación, abofeteo su mano contra su rostro murmurando: "Kami, no eres más que un aguafiestas..."

"Saver". Tokiomi dijo cortésmente, haciendo que el Servant mirara de nuevo a él. "Espera un momento afuera. Hay mucho que Risei, Kirei y yo debemos discutir."

"¡Oh, vamos!" Saver gimió mientras tomaba otro sorbo de vino de Tokiomi. "Puedo guardar un secreto, osea jamás le he dicho a nadie que a Kiba lo monto su perro akamaru…" Hubo un silencio incómodo "Buena esta es la excepción, como sea pueden confiar en mí, he hecho bastantes planes para..."

"Espere afuera hasta nuevas instrucciones, Saver." Kirei repitió la orden de su maestro, por lo que un abrir y cerrar vio a su Servant y como una pequeña mueca se formaba en su rostro. Saver echó un último trago de la bebida antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

"Dios mío..." Tokiomi murmuró para sí mientras se sentaba en su silla acolchada, con un ceño de preocupación en su rostro y sus ojos cerrados. "¡Qué desastre!..."

"Esto cambia las cosas drásticamente". Risei acordó, su ceño parecía crecer más profundo. "Nunca habría imaginado que nuevamente el grial actuaria de esta manera..."

"Y mi padre me aseguró que el catalizador lo más definitivamente convocar a Hassan-i-Sabbah. Pensar que sería en cambio convocar a ese bufón..." Tokiomi murmuró, haciendo parpadear Kirei.

"¿Usted sabe que sucede padre?" Kirei preguntó, haciendo Risei mirar a su hijo en la confusión.

"¿Quieres decir que no sabes...?" Realización entonces cayó en la cuenta Risei. "Ah es verdad, no tienes mucho conocimiento del Santo Grial..." Risei luego respiró hondo antes de suspirar a cabo, "Veras hace años durante al inicio de la tercera guerra del santo grial, una serie de anomalías habían sucedido en los rituales de invocación causando que primero dos clases Saber fueran invocados al mismo tiempo y en otro caso los Einzbern habían logrado invocar a un héroe como ningún otro, este sería el primer héroe conocido como Avenger..."

"Sí, mi padre me conto sobre esta anomalía." Tokiomi mencionado, por lo que los dos se dirigen a él. "Me explico que Avenger era la clase de los "Héroes forzados" o en otro caso "Anti-Héroes" quienes en vida cometieron algún acto del cual se arrepienten o sufrieron alguna agonía o traición..."

"Estas en lo correcto, Tokiomi-kun" Risei asintió "Pero esta nueva clase es un enigma, Saver por su nombre podemos decir que es _Salvador_, cuando busque la información respecto a Saver pueda asegurar que es una clase única." Dijo Risei quien prosiguió sacando una pequeña caja de madera de su bolsillo para luego abrirla y mostrar un juego de cartas parecidas al Tarot, moviéndose a la mesa más cercana empezó a repartir los naipes.

"Primero tenemos a Saber el héroe de la espada" en ese momento puso un naipe con el dibujo de un caballero en armadura sosteniendo una espada "seguimos con Lancer" siguiendo con un naipe de un hombre vistiendo un traje y sombre pero con una coraza metálica y en su mano una lanza "y respectivamente con Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin y Berserker" y así empezó a colocar los naipes en ese orden el primero era una mujer vistiendo un vestido con armadura y llevando un arco, seguido por un hombre en una carroza, después un hombre con una capucha y un libro y un bastón, un hombre con una máscara de calavera y vendajes y por ultimo a un especie de lobo bípedo con una enorme espada.

Kirei y Tokiomi observaban con interés cual era el motivo de mostrar eso por lo que Risei continuo "Como sabrán las clases de los héroes sirven para determinar cuáles eran su cualidades y personalidades" Risei dijo a los dos hombres quienes asintieron "Pero desde la última guerra vimos el surgimiento de otro" dicho eso Risei saco otro naipe, en este mostraban a lo que parecía un hombre si se le podía decir eso, estaba flácido literalmente en los huesos y su piel parecía sufrir todo tipo de heridas y su cabello era largo y blanco solo permitiendo vista a su ojo, sus manos y pies estaban restringidas con cadenas y también su cuello "He aquí a Avenger, el héroe de la venganza, como verán este héroe no tiene alguna cualidad descriptiva a excepción de que aquel que no sea un verdadero héroe cae en esta categoría, por lo que esta clase aunque no lo parezca tiene gran potencial ya que no está restringida por una clase" termino Risei quien solo recibió asentimiento por parte de los hombres antes de volver a continuar.

"Pero ahora tenemos la causa de este tumulto" siguió Risei sacando un último naipe, en la imagen se podía ver a un hombre vistiendo una túnica que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, estaba descalzo y tenía los brazos extendidos a los lados mientras miraba hacia arriba y su rostro era oculto por lo que parecía una cegadora luz. "Saver, el héroe de la salvación, son aquellos que en su momento se volvieron alguna clase de Mesías o iluminado y fueron responsables por salvar el mundo de la destrucción" explico Risei dejando a ambos hombres boquiabiertos ante la explicación de dicha clase, pero Risei decidió continuar "Como verán si Avenger es el pináculo de todo lo que un héroe no representa eso significa que Saver sería su opuesto, el mismo ejemplo del heroísmo en forma humana"

"Sólo gracias a mi padre puedo estar seguro que esto sucedió y no es alguna clase de broma, pero aun así no podemos descartar las posibles cualidades que esta clase pueda poseer. Mi única pregunta es cómo un hombre tan ridículo terminó en el Trono de los Héroes..." Tokiomi murmuró, haciendo Risei parpadeo en la confusión.

"Te puedo asegurar Tokiomi-kun, que ese no es un hombre común." Risei dijo en un tono grave. "Tal vez para ustedes les sea difícil sentirlo pero cuando pasas décadas en el tipo de vida de nosotros uno puede desarrollar un sentido para el peligro y puedo decirte que ese hombre lo es, y sin importar que en esta contienda tomara un nombre tan blasfemo, eso debería demostrar que en vida debió ser una persona extraordinaria"

Kirei parpadeó dos veces en este. Sorprendido de las revelaciones obtenidas, saber que él había sido responsable de traer a tal figura debería ser impactante, pero el hecho de que no tenga ningún dato referente a Naruto Uzumaki haría que cualquiera estuviera escéptico.

Pero puede que su Servant lo vuelva a sorprender.

"Bah, tal bufón no podría ser un héroe de tal prestigio por lo que debe ser debido a la misma anomalía o por la misma suerte que apareció." Tokiomi desestimó, haciendo que los labios de Risei se arrugaran un poco en respuesta.

"No seas tan rápido en subestimarlo o cancelar sus logros como resultado de la pura suerte. Aun así, no creo que sea una exageración decir que él sea el hombre con más suerte que jamás haya vivido si logro tal hazaña por sí solo. Tenga precaución cuando se trata de este hombre, Tokiomi-kun." Risei advirtió. "Aunque no parezca amenazante o heroico, o que sus obras estén desconocidas para nosotros, obviamente su valor le dio un lugar en el Trono de los Héroes. Este hecho no debe pasarse por alto."

"... Entonces, como usted dice, Risei-san, que tendremos que tener cuidado de tratar con él durante el tiempo que él está cerca y si se es un problema nos dispondremos de el." Tokiomi respondió de manera uniforme. Risei suspiró, inferir en advertir al Mago que todavía no estaba tomando el asunto tan en serio como debería.

Risei era de verdad preocupado porque Tokiomi Tohsaka, ya que por experiencia propia él sabía que él era exactamente el tipo de hombre que Saver parecía molestar.

"Incluso si el héroe convocado es diferente al que esperábamos, el plan todavía se procederá como se pretendía originalmente." Tokiomi informó Kirei cuando se volvió hacia su estudiante. "Saver seguirá siendo de utilidad para mí para obtener el Grial, eso es seguro. Hasta entonces, mantenlo ocupado hasta que llegue el momento."

"Entendido". Kirei respondió antes de retirarse y dejar la habitación. Al navegar por los pasillos oscuros a la entrada principal, parpadeó cuando vio descansando Saver en el marco con una mirada un poco aburrido en su rostro.

"¡Hey! ¡Te tardaste demasiado!" Saver sonrió descaradamente mientras agitaba su mano derecha en Kirei, quien simplemente asintió en reconocimiento antes de caminar junto a él. Saver parpadeó confundido ante su sonrisa volvió y siguió a su master con ambas manos en los bolsillos. "Sabes, yo sigo pensando que debería haber sido parte de la planificación. No sé qué tipo de error podemos esperar de ese tipo Tokiomi, pero conmigo estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien".

Kirei miró a su Servant, que parecía burlarse de su propia broma antes de centrarse de nuevo en el camino delante de él. De hecho, Saver no iba a dejar de familiarizarse con él en cualquier momento pronto. Mientras Kirei no era el que generalmente se inicia una conversación en el grupo, Tokiomi le dijo mantener Saver ocupado. Así que... "Yo sólo puedo imaginar que es porque no quiere que sus planes puedan ser descubiertos."

"¿Ah, sí? ¡Entonces si tienes una mente propia!" Saver comentó con los ojos muy abiertos mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo y comenzó a girar alrededor de sus dedos. "¡Tal vez no eres tan aburrido después de todo!"

Kirei hubiera respondido, pero el objeto en la mano de su siervo le llamó la atención. Se brillando bajo la luna, y tuvo la clara forma de...

"¿De dónde sacaste ese diamante Saver?" Kirei preguntó al sonriente Servant.

"Estaba aburrido mientras ustedes hablaban, así que me fui a dar un poco de 'investigación 'en el lugar de ese tipo. Realmente debería aprender a no guardar sus joyas a la intemperie e invertir en mejores cerraduras." Saver dijo antes de la celebración de los diamantes en entre el pulgar y el dedo índice. Luego, en un movimiento rápido de la muñeca, más tres joyas aparecieron entre los dedos. Un rubí muy bien formado y pulido entre el índice y el dedo medio, una esmeralda cuadrada entre su medio y anular, y un zafiro sin cortar entre el anillo y el dedo meñique. "No es que no ayudaría en mi contra, pero en serio..."

Kirei sabía muy bien lo que eran. Estas gemas pasó a contener grandes cantidades de Mana, y cada joya fue diseñada para realizar una tarea específica a la orden del jefe Tohsaka. Sin embargo, en algun otro mago o un ser humano ordinario no eran más que piedras preciosas costosas y lo más probable es para vender por un ojo de la cara.

Aunque es extraño que Saver los robara, dado que su título uno esperaría una especie de santo o iluminado.

"¿Por qué robar a nuestro aliado?" Kirei preguntó, genuinamente curiosa sobre las acciones de su Servant, sólo para el Servant de encogerse de hombros.

"Hey, si entiendo bien, su plan involucra una hora estimada pero puede que tome tiempo y en ese tiempo podemos adquirir suministros y equipo pero para eso necesitamos dinero y ya que gran parte fue usado en mi desayuno, creo que Tokiomi puede proveernos ya que como tu dijiste, somos aliados." Con esa declaración, Saver simplemente siguió caminando, Kirei le dio una mirada que parecía dar a entender que no le importaba la respuesta, antes de sonreír y decir: "¡Ahora vamos! ¡Quiero dinero por estos! Oye, ¿esta ciudad no venden coches en cualquier lugar?"

Ahora, hay que tener en cuenta que Kirei era un tipo de hombre diferente en comparación con otros. No es que se no se moleste por las cosas que enfurecería a la mayoría, debido al hecho de que dichas situaciones no pueden conseguir un aumento de él la mayor parte del tiempo. Eso no quiere decir que Kirei no estaba molesto por el héroe y su falta de respeto e insultos, ahora su desprecio por Tokiomi como su "socio en el crimen". Pero...

... No era de su propiedad, por lo que Kirei no le importa.

En su lugar, comenzó a conducir Saver al distrito de compras de la ciudad de Fuyuki para llevar a cabo sus negocios.

* * *

**Tres días después (Primera noche en la Guerra del Santo Grial):**

Kirei se paró en la cima de una colina que domina la ciudad de Fuyuki, las luces de la ciudad brillando en la noche, mientras la luna llena brillaba sobre todo lo demás.

Hace apenas unos momentos, había sido informado por su padre, que el séptimo y último Servant, Caster, había sido convocado. A pesar de que el invocador no había informado a la Iglesia, lo que significa que podría ser simplemente un civil ordinario o un mago débil que fue arrastrado a la guerra, el plan era aún proceder según lo previsto en un principio.

Tokiomi convocó el legendario rey de Uruk, Gilgamesh en la clase Archer, y después de la eliminación de Saver, Kirei buscaría la protección de la Iglesia. Así, mientras que el otro enfoco Masters en sí, es libre de eliminar los Masters detrás de las escenas.

Era un buen plan, a fin de cuentas. Con Saver ido, nadie daría cuenta de un ex-maestro atacandolos desde las sombras. Sin embargo, el único defecto es que si Kirei fuese descubierto (sin embargo poco probable que sea) la situación política entre la Iglesia y de la Asociación de Magos sería catastrófico.

Todavía era una pena que iba a ser más o menos fuera de la guerra y el movimiento sólo cuando Tokiomi le ordenó. A pesar de no tener un deseo personal del Grial, que le hubiera gustado en realidad hacer frente a Kiritsugu en combate real en lugar de asesinarlo cuando menos lo esperaba. ¿Tal vez podría exigir la respuesta que estaba buscando de Kiritsugu antes de morir?

No importa, tenía que seguir adelante con el plan...

"Tengo que decir que esta es una buena vista imponente." Saver dijo cuándo se sentó en el capó de su transporte, en vez de su usual vestimenta llevaba una camisa naranja con unos pantalones negros con una varilla en su cinturón con la misma figura de una hoja grabada y unas botas negras mientras su cabello yacía suelto y sin su cola de caballo la cual parecía haber sido cortada y con una joya verde en el cuello, si uno lo viera parecería que Saver era alguna clase de modelo extranjero o algún especie de surfista de malibu o alguna playa estadunidense. "¿Pero lo cual es la verdadera razón por traernos aquí? Quiero decir, te lo agradezco y todo eso, pero..."

Kirei miró al Servant, que siguió sonriendo en la parte superior de su (o que pronto de Kirei) Sunburst Orange 1987 Ford Mustang GT Hatchback, los bolsillos de Saver parecían ser más profundos de lo que parecían, porque robó muchas otras piedras preciosas de Tokiomi Tohsaka y varias pilas de yenes (Lo más probable que esa es la razón por la cual su maestro parecía extrañamente ansioso por seguir adelante con el plan.). Después de cobrar las joyas, utilizó el dinero para comprar un Mustang naranja a un comerciante de la ciudad. Su Servant parecía tener una afinidad... por el color. Y aunque él mismo Kirei nunca fue a disfrutar de los coches, se podía admitir que se sentía... bien.

"He recibido noticias de mi padre, que el Servant Caster fue convocado hace pocos minutos." Kirei informó a Saver, quien parpadeó ante la información. "Ve a la mansión Tohsaka. Los campos de fuerza no debería ser un problema para ti."

"Eh, Sé que es sólo para las apariencias, pero, ¿no debía ese tipo con el palo en el recto ser nuestro aliado?" Saver preguntó descaradamente, sólo para Kirei a negar con la cabeza.

A pesar del poco tiempo juntos, Kirei pensó que iba a extrañar la actitud positiva del Servant hacia todo, tal vez no tanto. Oh, bueno...

"No te preocupes. Incluso si tienes que luchar con Archer, no hay nada que debas temer." Kirei dijo con calma, haciendo su Servant se encogiera de hombros antes de bajarse del coche y caminar hasta el borde del acantilado. Luego una luz cubrió a Saver quien seguía inmóvil hasta que la luz se desvaneció mostrando a Saber con un atuendo distinto, en lugar de su vestimenta original, Saber vestía lo que parecía un especie de peto blanco encima de una playera negra sin mangas y una katana en su espalda, llevaba un pantalón negro y unos protectores de brazos blancos y unos calzados negros y en su rostro llevaba una máscara pero en vez de la máscara de Kitsune que tenía antes esta era de algún especie de gato.

"No hay nada que temer...No soy el más impredecible ninja de la historia por nada..."Saver murmuró antes de saltar de la cornisa, el viento corriendo por delante de su cara antes de dar el salto. "Pero supongo que esto sólo hace las cosas más emocionantes." Saver luego de caer sobre un árbol y empezar hacia la residencia Tohsaka.

Mientras que los campos de fuerza que rodeaban la residencia Tohsaka protegían contra cualquier intruso sencillamente, como el que desearía utilizar la puerta trasera, delantera, o incluso las ventanas como una entrada a la casa, pero quien creo el lugar no parece darse cuenta de que el ninja deseaba entrar a través de el techo. Saver sonrió mientras se acercaba a la a la orilla del jardín antes de que simplemente se desvaneciera en un remolino de hojas y apareciera en el techo de la mansión.

"Hm, habría estado esperado que Archer atacara por ahora..." Saver murmuró para sí mientras se sacudió el polvo de su ropa mientras que consigue una copia de una llave de seguridad. "¿A lo mejor tiene diarrea o algo así?"

"¿Acaso buscas estar en mismo nivel que yo, mestizo?" Una voz altiva, arrogante con desprecio hacia fuera, haciendo parpadear al héroe antes de girar...

... Sólo para ver numerosas espadas volando directamente hacia él, apuntando directamente a él.

"GAAAAHHH!" Saver gritó antes de que las espadas impactaran en la zona donde estaba parado, por lo que la madera, el polvo y el humo cubria todo, mientras que Archer estaba a varios metros de distancia, con una expresión completamente en blanco al oír el sonido característico del metal perforando la carne y su eco a través de la noche. Antes de que el humo se disipó, ondas de oro apareció detrás de él y varias espadas y guadañas fueron lanzadas con precisión mortal, una vez más golpes en la zona que en la que estaba en Saver.

"No eres digno de ese privilegio, y mucho menos de ver mi cara, perro." Archer repite cuando el humo se disipó, esperando ver el cadáver destrozado del Servant inferior...

... Sólo para descubrir sus tesoros han ido, y sentado en la parte arruinada del techo donde el cuerpo del mestizo debió era un muñeco hecho de almohadas y con una cara de dibujos animados que se pega la lengua hacia fuera. ¡Como para burlarse de él! Oh sí, ahora el perro iba a morir lentamente. Él iba a pagar un alto precio por...

Espera...

Sus tesoros se habían ido, y él no las sentía regresar a su bóveda...

... ¿El perro en realidad...?

"... Tú..." Archer gruñó con furia apenas contenida. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, rojo y nublado por la ira mientras gritaba, "MEEESSSTIZZZOOO!" Los portales de oro ahora aparecieron en los cientos en el aire detrás de él antes de que numerosas armas llovieran sobre el patio y el bosque circundante. "¡Maldito seas MESTIZO! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿¡Te atreves a robar a un rey!?" La saliva voló de boca mientras las armas mantenían desgarrado de la tierra, la destrucción de piedra, árboles, e incluso el propio bosque. "¡Robar a un rey es el mayor de los pecados! ¡Robarme es la causa de la mayor de las penas! ¡Una muerte lenta es demasiado buena para un gusano como tú! ¡Mis tesoros con los que desgarrare tu cuerpo, pero no te va a matar! ¡No, ese será para mí un placer y sólo mío! ¡Una vez que localice tu cadáver sangriento voy a infligir torturas sobre ti, ¡estarás rogando por la muerte! ¡Tú agonía será legendaria, tus descendientes sabrán mi furor, y tus hijos sufran por tus pecados! voy a... "

Así que perdido en su furia, Archer sólo centró su ataque contra el patio y no se dio cuenta Saver tranquilamente caminando lejos en la carretera frente a la Mansión Tohsaka, llevando con él un puñado pergaminos los cuales estaban sellados de armas de diferentes formas y tamaños y hechos con metales preciosos y decorado con joyas de incalculable valor.

Las mismas armas que Archer tenía con la intención de matarlo con su primer ataque.

"¡Wow, parece que alguien tiene un mal genio!" Saver silbó a cabo mientras Archer continuó golpeando en el suelo escupiendo fuera varias amenazas de muerte y tortura. "Tal vez debería recomendar el tipo de asesoramiento o algo así..." Saver murmuró con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro antes de caminar por la calle.

Más tarde:

Kirei suspiró mientras escuchaba la música clásica en la radio mientras conducía el Mustang por las calles. Ahora mismo, si todo había salido según lo previsto, tuvo que dirigirse hacia la iglesia para pedir protección.

Lo único que le preocupaba era el hecho de que sus Sellos de Comando aún no habían desaparecido, a pesar de los sonidos de la destrucción que se hicieron eco de la residencia Tohsaka.

"¿Podría ser más hábil el Servant de lo previsto?" Kirei pensó para sí mismo, un poco impresionado por la habilidad de su Servant para seguir con vida en contra del Rey de los Héroes de este tiempo. "No importa, incluso si ese es el caso, sólo será cuestión de tiempo antes de..." Entonces los ojos de Kirei se abrieron antes de que él pensara, "Saver?"

En efecto, en el lado de la calle estaba el héroe. Su brazo derecho se celebró con un arsenal de pergaminos, mientras que su mano izquierda estaba fuera con el dedo pegado en la posición autostop.

Atontado, Kirei detuvo el coche junto al héroe, quien sonrió antes de caminar hacia el lado del pasajero y se sentó, mientras derramó los pergaminos en el asiento trasero. El Servant volvió la cara sonriente hacia su sorprendido Master, la risa en su voz mientras hablaba con él.

"Kirei mi amigo, ¡no creerás la noche que tuve!"

**Continuara**

* * *

**N/A: ¡Hey! aquí el nuevo capitulo, le doy gracias a quienes dan su reseña y espero que les guste mi trabajo, desde ahora les digo que debido al rumbo que toma el manga Naruto en mi historia tendrá que ser un AU ya que con todo los eventos inesperados del manga practicamente tendria que rehacer mi idea original y eso costaria muchisimo por lo que seguiré con mi idea actual, por lo que dicho ahora mismo sabran que el naruto de este fic sera un occ y pronto sabra los eventos que lo llevo a ser el heroe que es ahora, bueno dicho lo que tenia que decir espero ver mas lectores y que al menos den su opiniones, gracia y hasta la proxima.**


End file.
